Royal Aethelnian Navy
The Royal Aethelnian Navy is the navy of Aethelnia. Often abbreviated as RAEN. Aethelnia does not have a separate coast guard organization, and the navy also functions as the de facto coast guard. In the other official languages of the kingdom, the Royal Aethelnian Navy is known as: Marine Royale de l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Marina Real de Atelnia (Hibernian), Koenigliche Aethelnische Kriegsmarine (Gardlian). All RAEN vessels are given the prefix HAEMS, short for "His Aethelnian Majesty's Ship". = History = to be added = Structure = Aethelnia does not have many defensive military alliances with other countries, and though it maintains good relations with many nations on Vexillium, it is equally true that there are many unstable and potentially dangerous regions on the planet. There exist a multitude of threats to the stability, prosperity and territorial integrity of the nation, which require Aethelnia to make use of a navy as a potent deterrent. These threats have been identified (in random order): * Foreign aggression (from both collapsed and active countries) * Piracy * Smuggling * Illegal immigration * Illegal fishing practices * Terrorism The navy is structured around these identified threats. The RAEN is a green water navy, having enough frigates and auxilleries to operate far out at sea, while depending on land based support (e.g. air cover). With the large amphibious squadron it has significant brown water navy (river) capabilities. Aircraft carrier The RAEN does not have any aircraft carriers in active service. Plans for 2 medium-sized, conventionally-powered carriers have been shelved, due to budget reasons. Naval squadron The naval squadron exists of a group of major surface combatant ships, usually a destroyer and several frigates, supported by a replenishment vessel. It is a standing force, aimed at guarding the ocean's sea lanes in the Futuronian and the Meridian Ocean to ensure safe passage of commercial traffic. The squadron is on a continuous patrol, cruising up-and-down the oceans. Submarine service The submarine service is the most secretive branch of the navy. It is a potent, yet invisible force against foreign aggression during times of war. In peacetime the submarines provide other, classified services for king and country. Mine detection and clearing service Hydrographical and Cartographical survey Naval air service Marine Corps The Royal Aethelnian Marine Corps is semi-detached branch of the RAEN. It is supported in it's operations by the navy's amphibious assault ships. The Royal Aethelnian Marine Corps is also a 'de facto' expeditionary force, which could operate in peace enforcing and peacekeeping operations under UNV auspices. Coast guard duties Navy ranks Navy strength * 3 amphibious assault ships * 6 destroyers * 8 frigates * 9 corvettes * 4 ocean patrol vessels * 8 SSI submarines * 5 replenishment ships * 12 minehunters * 8 minelayers (list incomplete) = Equipment = Saints Amphibious Assault class 3''' 12,750 tonnes amphibious assault ships provide the navy and marine corps with ocean-going platforms for littoral warfare operations. These are ships with a large helicopter deck and a dock for large landing craft. Class namesake HEAMS Saint Thomas was commissioned in year 301. More on the Saints class. '''Virtue Destroyer class 6''' Virtue class 6,500 tons destroyers serve in the navy. They are highly advanced air defense and command ships. These ships were built for air-defense but they also have weapons on board to attack surface and submarine targets. Primary roles are to guard and protect the amphibious assault ships and to lead and protect the naval squadron. Namesake HAEMS Virtue was commissioned in year 302. Other ship names are: HAEMS Fortitude, HAEMS Valour, HAEMS Courage, HAEMS Braveheart, and HAEMS Gallant.More on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Zeven_Provinci%C3%ABn_class_frigate Virtue class] destroyers. Frigate class Corvette class Ocean Patrol class '''Killemall SSI Submarines class 8 Killemall-class SSI (Diesel, Air-independent propulsion)1200to submarines form the mainstay of the submarine service. The submarines were designed to operate beyond the sub-littoral zone with the capability of surveillance and sea area denial. They are the first submarines on Vexillium to feature an engine air-independent propulsion (AIP) system, which extends their underwater endurance from a few days to two weeks. This capability has previously only been available with nuclear powered submarines. The system is also said to be vibration-free, silent and virtually undetectable. Class namesake HEAMS Killemall entered service in year 296. More on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotland_class_submarine The Killemall class submarine] Auxiliary fleet to be added = Links = Category:Aethelnia Category:Military